The field of the invention is in the design of devices for the acquisition, storage and transmission of multiple physiological parameters from human subjects to be monitored in hospitals, clinics, doctor's offices as well as in remote locations (home environment, work place, recreational activity, etc.) or unnatural environments (under-water, outer space, etc.).
The conventional acquisition of a human electrocardiogram (ECG) requires the recording of the time dependent fluctuations in the cardiac electrical activation from 12 different angles on the human torso (6 in the frontal plane and 6 in the horizontal plane) the so-called 12 lead ECG. Classically, this procedure involves the placement on the human body of at least 10 electrodes at various predefined anatomical locations.
Deviation from the predefined, worldwide, conventional localization of these electrodes may result in the acquisition of false data, possibly leading to misinterpretation and misdiagnosis. Even in the hospital or clinic environment, the correct and stable placement of the ECG electrodes, specifically the “chest leads” or “V leads” is often problematic, unless one applies six adhesive electrodes on the patient's chest. This is an impractical method in many circumstances due mainly to financial and patient inconvenience considerations. This problem is amplified in the attempts to record a full diagnostic 12 lead ECG in a remote location since the correct positioning of the electrodes by the examinee himself or by available laymen bystanders (family members, friends, etc.) is usually difficult and unreliable and therefore impractical.
To overcome this problem and to allow for the accurate acquisition of a 12 lead ECG in the ambulatory environment, various devices were conceived. Such devices include various forms of vests, girdles, adhesive and non-adhesive patches and other devices with incorporated electrodes allowing for the placement of the ECG electrodes on the patient's chest. However, most of these devices are cumbersome to use and have therefore not been universally accepted. Moreover, these devices do not lend themselves to the integration of other sensors and instrumentation for the simultaneous acquisition of other important physiological data (blood pressure, Sp02, etc.), such data being very useful for the purpose of ambulatory telemedical follow-up of patients in their own environment (home, workplace, recreational activity, etc).